


Regressed Tales

by clowniocus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowniocus/pseuds/clowniocus
Summary: "Their counterattack starts once the clock turns back... Villains from the fairy tales have come back to the past with one goal in mind: make sure the protagonists don't screw up their plans. Your goal is to prevent these schemes from taking fruit and defeat the baddies once and for all! Are you up to the challenge? Will you, the original protagonist, take up the mantle and emerge as the victor? Only you can decide that!"Levi's eyes were practically shining once he dramatically finished reading the summary of the game to you. His body was shaking, brimming with excitement that couldn't be contained.The screen's light was too bright to be described as it's normal intensity.So it has began, huh?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Regressed Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Levi shenanigans

"Their counterattack starts once the clock turns back... Villains from the fairy tales have come back to the past with one goal in mind: make sure the protagonists don't screw up their plans. Your goal is to prevent these schemes from taking fruit and defeat the baddies once and for all! Are you up to the challenge? Will you, the original protagonist, take up the mantle and emerge as the victor? Only you can decide that!"

Levi's eyes were practically shining once he dramatically finished reading the summary of the game to MC while practically rubbing the game in front of her face. 

"So I'm guessing it's a two player game, since you did invite me and all?" MC asked in a matter-of-fact tone as she gently pushed said game to the side so that it _won't_ directly in front of her.

"What's with that lack of enthusiasm, MC?" Levi frowned, ignoring the question and set the game down to the side.

"It's currently the most popular game in the world with how innovative its gameplay and concept is!"

Levi was shaking the poor human as he praised said game.

"L-Levi...sto...stop...sha...king...me"

"Oh, whoops?"

The world finally stood still to the human's vision but with a side of dizziness.

"My soul was _this_ close to leaving my body, Levi."

"Sorry, MC," He sheepishly laughed. "I'm just soo hyped to play this game! It's been months since the devs released its beta version, and I was shocked to find out that you didn't know about it!"

"Mmm, what's the gameplay like though?"

"You remember the game we played when Lucifer and Satan switched bodies, right?"

"The one with the dating sim setting? Yeah, I do."

"It's the same as that, but with a different concept. Thankfully, we have a vacation for a week, so there's no need to worry 'bout Lucifer getting mad at you for skipping classes to game~ I'll explain more once I finish setting it up."

"Did you leave a note to tell them about all of this? I don't exactly want another repeat of Mammon keeping an eye on me for a week the last time we did this." 

MC rubbed her forehead to ease the tension, remembering said incident.

_"Ya ain't leave my side until I'm sure ya ain't pullin' that disappear trick again!"_

The sentiment was sweet, especially when she heard from Lucifer about how panicked the second-born was when she "disappeared".

_"He searched for you the entire day and was close to start printing missing posters of you. Satan, **thankfully** , suggested the idea that you might be in a game with Levi before that idiot actually started." _

It was cute, but frustrating when 'me' time was badly wanted. His constant companionship can be draining.

"Oh right," Levi then took a sticky note from his computer and handed it to the human. "Just place this on the door, and we'll be good to go."

MC nodded, grabbing the note, and went to stick it in front of the door.

"MC, it's done!" 

"Nice," MC returned to her original spot and managed to see the game's starting screen. "You hadn't finished explaining the game, Levi."

"Just as the title suggests, 'Regressed Tales', it's based off the fairy tales of your world. Each tale's villain comes back to the past and tries to make their OG plans work, so think of it as them knowing the stories plot. _Our_ goal is to see through their plans failing."

"Basically counterattacking their counterattack..?" MC asked.

"Exactly. One of us will be playing as the OG protagonist _whiich_ I'll be setting it to random. I dunno what the other will play as since I've only done this solo."

"Why do you need me when you could just solo it?"

"It's more fun gaming with you! A-And didn't you say before that you wanted to try out all my new games?"

"Huh... I actually forgot about that."

"By the way, I'll be setting this to hard mode."

"Already!?"

"Easy mode is for noobs only! Oh also, the game characters call you by your role name, aand game start!"

**Ping!**

The light emitted by the screen was too bright to be described as it's normal intensity, effectively blinding the duo; MC's hands instinctively went over her eyes, blocking out a portion of the light from her vision. She could also feel her body becoming lighter with each passing second.

_Nothing strange better happen..._


End file.
